


Kurt and the Chocolate Factory

by imthederpyfox



Series: Glee - requests (my series one) [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, Parody, kurt/blaine - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: Kurt, a humble poor kid with big dreams, lives with his family on the outskirts of town.Every day he walks past the tall factory that closed before he was born, and stares up at it. While it still ran, nobody had set foot in it in years.It was a pure mystery...But one day, an advert went out, of five golden tickets...





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got ages ago on deviantART and I've sorta been putting it off cuz I thought it was a little weird, but finally decided to do it. 
> 
> \- also, the characters are not gonna be exactly like the originals, AKA Artie is Augustus but isn't fat. Etc. While some of the characteristics will still remain for some of the characters, the original and remake will not be too much included other than original Roald Dahl references etc. - 
> 
> If anyone has any other requests just ask! I'm always up for doing requests and I don't tend to get very many glee ones so even better!

Kurt Hummel was a down to earth daydreamer. If that made sense at all. At 19 years old he was good at school, though had been kept back a year or so because of bullying and lack of money to buy the text books he needed.  
He was humble and kind and always looked out for his family, who he lived with in a little tiny shack on the edge of town. The roof was littered with holes and the walls were warped. He lived with his step mum Carole, his dad Burt and his step brother Finn. There was also his grandparents who all occupied the same double bed.  
As he came home from school he said greetings to his parents, before wondering over to the bed and saying hi to the others. Finn was still out seen as he went straight to his part time job from school, and Kurt himself repaired peoples clothes for money to help the family. He also designed his own clothes, though the material was cheap and thus didn't really sell.  
His mum was out everyday scouring the streets for work after budget cuts had seen her out of her two jobs, and his dad worked at a small tire store and repair shop not too far away. With how the economy was going the job wasn't the best, but Burt couldn't afford to leave until he'd found a better paying one.  
But Kurt didn't mind. He smiled as he sat there with his grandparents, talking about his day at school and how some kids had mentioned the factory. That factory. It always drew his attention when he went past, almost like he had a connection with the place... One he didn't understand.  
About an hour and a half later Finn came through the door, his cheeks red from the snow. It always seemed to be snowing in this town. He smiled widely at everyone, holding a package underarm and walking in. "Hey guys." He said, unwinding his scarf from around his neck and shrugging his big coat off, placing them next to his small fold out bed in the corner. He walked back over. "Burt, check it out." He said, coming over with the box. He placed it on the bed in front of Kurt and the others crowded round while Carole handed everyone a bowl of cabbage soup. Everyone thanked her and Kurt stared at Finn. His step brother worked for a book seller. They also sold magazines, poetry, anything that was written and needed selling. He would sometimes bring back home some books or magazines etc.  
"So, what did you get this time?" The boy asked, smiling widely.  
"Well, I got Burt-" Finn paused while he opened the box and pulled out the first magazine. "Car parts weekly." He smiled and handed Burt the magazine. "It's not the latest but it's in good quality."  
"Thanks my boy." Burt smiled and took his cabbage soup and magazine to the corner and sat with it.  
"Grandma I got you another cake magazine." Finn smiled and handed his gran the second magazine. "And last but not least... Kurt."  
The boy smiled, shuffling around excitedly.  
"I got you a couple issues offff... Vogue!"  
Kurt jumped up and hugged his step brother, who carefully held his soup to one side as to not spill it. He laughed. "Oh God thank you!" Kurt stated, sitting back down with his magazines.  
"That's not all, I got you some new textbooks... Hopefully this time you could get enough marks to graduate. You're smart enough to."  
"What about you?" Kurt asked.  
"Eh I don't mind redoing my last year again and using the textbooks next year. You're the one whose gonna go places." Finn smiled and sat down on the stool nearby. "Anyway, enjoy and eat your dinner before it goes cold."  
"Thank you." Kurt smiled over at him before beginning to eat his dinner.  
\------------  
A couple hours later after some family time for stories and Burt asking Kurt and Finn to sing for them, and then a small amount of TV time. The TV was a tiny black box that fuzzed a lot, earning it a bang on the top to get it to start working again.  
After all of this Kurt stated that he was going to retire to his bedroom to work on some clothing fixes and then study before going to bed. Everyone wished him goodnight as he grabbed his books and walked over to the corner, climbing up the cupboard and a few steps and into the tiny upstairs room. He sat down, Turning on his small lights and grabbing his sewing kit and the clothing he'd been given that day to work on for his fellow students and a couple teachers. After a couple hours he was sure he was the only one still awake, he looked down the hole in his floor he'd climbed up through the see that every light was off except for Finn's, who slept at the bottom of the climbing frame.  
"What did you get?" Kurt whispered down.  
His brother looked up to him. "Got myself a football magazine." He smiled. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"  
"Save the rant Finn, we're in the same year remember. Besides, I only just finished the clothes..."  
"What's on your mind?" Finn asked, sitting up and looking up at his brother.  
"I don't know... What do you think happened to the factory? Everyone at school says the owner was too young and didn't really know what he was doing... But that can't be true, the candy and chocolates are still going out. Something must have happened."  
Finn smiled, his brother really felt a connection with that factory for some reason. He didn't understand it himself but it made Kurt happy to think and talk about it. "Well, grandpa used to work there. Why don't you ask him tomorrow?"  
"Yeah... I don't know he never really seems to want to talk about it." Kurt sighed. "Well, I'm exhausted, goodnight. I'll wake you up in the morning."  
"Goodnight little bro." Finn smiled and turned off his light.  
Kurt sighed and cleared away his wrong equipment and went to sit on his small bed, turning his light off. He stared through the hole in the ceiling up at the stars, a regular routine to attempt to get to sleep at night. From below he could hear light breathing and a small amount of snoring from his dad. He places in an old, almost broken earbud into his ear and clicked play on the third-hand mp3 player Finn had gotten him for his birthday two years ago. He smiled as the song blackbird by the Beatles came on and sunk into his matress, ready for sleep. He dreamt about Broadway, New York... All dreams he'd had since he was a small boy and managed to convince Finn that they should sneak into a local production of Wicked so that he could hear defying gravity for real, even if it wasn't Idena Menzel... But they were just silly dreams, after all, he couldn't leave this place to follow his dreams while his family was still stuck here in this tiny house... Still, it was nice to dream about it, a better life for him and his family... It would be nice.  
Little did he know that tomorrow the big announcement would come, and his life would change forever...


	2. The announcement

Kurt had a rough day at school.   
The bullies had cornered him in the wreck - the recreation area outside - and had beat him up, before dragging him to the dumpster. Luckily Finn had come just in time and made them stop, getting a few bruises himself but also getting a few good hits in. It was three against one, seen and Finn held Kurt back behind him and didn't let him fight.   
Afterwards Finn had walked him home, meaning he would be late for work.   
"You don't have to walk with me, Finn." Kurt said, staring at the floor, clutching his textbooks in his hands.   
"No, I do. Don't worry, the boss'll understand. He's pretty cool about this stuff." The taller said, before realising that his brother had stopped. He turned, noticing the boy stopped at the big grand gate to the factory, staring up at the grey building. "How about I get ya a fashion magazine if I can?" He asked, walking back over and standing next to him.   
Kurt didn't notice, he stared upwards at the building before realising Finn had spoken. "Sorry... Um yeah sure that... Sounds good." He sighed and continued walking.   
"What is it with the factory?" Finn asked, not accusing just curious, the way the two usually spoke to each other, seen as they were very different people.  
"I'm not sure... There's just an... Alluring thing about it. I'm not sure what it is. It's just enticing I guess." He shook his head slightly, brown hair flopping to one side. "Never mind. It might just be the mystery of it all." He gave a small smile.   
\------------  
They made it back home about ten minutes later before Finn put his bag down and rushed out the door to get to work again.   
"Oh dear. We know what it means when Finn walks you home. Let's see the damage." Carole said, placing her hands on her hips as the boy sat down on the bed. He pulled down his scarf that had been up around most of his jawline to show a big cut from his lip down his chin. Not too deep as to go all the way through but deep enough. Hus jawline was covered in blood and there was also a smaller cut along his hairline with a small dribble of blood coming down from that. "I'll get the cloth and some water." Carole said, sympathetically.   
"Who did it?" Burt asked, inspecting the damage.   
"Just some guys. No big deal." Kurt shrugged and touched the wound, hissing slightly as it stung to his touch. "I've had worse. They wont stop... No matter how many times you or I complain. Finn helped, but he got a few bruises as well."   
"Here we go." Carole said, perching next to him and dipping a cloth into a small bowl of warm water. She ringed the cloth a bit before dabbing at Kurt's face gently, careful not to touch the wounds too much. "Hun, you really need to stop getting yourself into trouble." She smiled kindly.   
"I know." He smiled back. "Guess it's just drawn to me." He winced as his step mum wiped closer to the wound, being as gentle as she could. Once he was all cleaned up she went back to finishing off the cabbage soup for that day.   
"Wanna watch TV?" Burt asked, pulling the stood over and sitting next to the bed. He grabbed the remote and flipped the TV on. "Let's see... Oh... Strange news report?"  
It was strange, there was a 'breaking news' report about... Candy? Not just any candy Kurt gaged, the candy they made in the factory. Anderson candy!   
"Dad turn it up." Kurt whispered, staring at the TV. 

-'there will be a grand prize for one of the five minors that gains entry to the factory.'-

Kurt's eyes lit up. 

-'the five golden tickets are hidden in only 5 bars of chocolate, all over the world. People are flooding to their local shops, trading and buying what they can. The question now is, who will find these 5 tickets? And what is awaiting in the factory? Only time will tell as five people under the age of 21 will be permitted. Could you be one of them?'-

The report ended and the normal shows resumed. Kurt stared, his mouth slightly open, before turning around to his family.   
"Ya hear that Kurt?" Burt asked, smiling. "You could get to go to that factory and learn the mystery after all!"   
His sons face sank into a small frown. "But I only get one bar a year... On my birthday..." He looked down.   
"It's your birthday next week!" Carole reminded him.  
"But what are the chances..."   
"You've got as much chance as anyone does!" His grandma piped up. "Don't lose hope. I'm sure you'll get one! You want it more than anyone. You have a connection with that factory, and fait will be on your side."   
"Poppycock." His Grandad chimed in. "People who find the tickets will be kids who can afford to buy chocolate all the time."   
"Pop." Burt wanted, glancing at his father before back to Kurt. "Don't give up hope my boy." He smiled.   
Not long after Carole bought over the soups and Finn came back, placing his stuff down and handing Kurt a new fashion magazine. Kurt thanked him and read it while eating his soup. "You guys hear about the tickets?" Finn asked while they sat around afterward.   
"Kurt's got his hopes up." Carole smiled, sitting down. "I'm confident he'll find it as well."   
Meanwhile Kurt was sat upstairs on his bed, reading through the textbook Finn had gotten him the day before. He listened to the conversation from downstairs, how his Grandad didn't believe Kurt would be lucky enough to get one. Of course odds were stacked high against him like a wall, but he wanted it more than anyone else. Not because of the chocolate or candy, but because he wanted to know the mystery of the factory, the mystery behind why it closed but the work still continued. How the Anderson chocolate still managed to make its way to the shelves...  
Mixed in his thoughts he'd fallen asleep with his cheek softly rested on the book. Finn smiled as he entered the room. He took the book gently from under his head and placed the covers over him. "Night little bro." He smiled and made his way back downstairs.


	3. Blizzard

The first winner had been announced.  
The family sat around staring at the TV, seeing who had won.   
A boy a few years younger than Kurt was was looking at the camera, holding up the golden ticket in his hands and smiling widely. On his nose was perched a pair of glasses.   
-'How does it feel to win?'-   
One of the reporters asked.   
-'amazing.'  
'how did you find it?'  
'Well I usually don't look at what chocolate I'm eating, but this bar tasted strange. There was something sharp in the chunk I'd bitten off. When I looked, it was a golden ticket.'-  
The boy grinned widely.   
-'So is there a big celebration?'   
'Yes, I'm going to eat more chocolate!'-  
They switched the TV off.   
"I thought the first would be fat." Grandad said.  
"Grandpa that's rude..." Kurt mumbled, walking over to Carole and asking if she needed any help with cooking.  
"Aw, no thanks Hun. It's only cabbage soup..." She sighed, chopping the cabbage.   
"Where's Finn?" He asked, noticing that they would be having dinner late, and at this point they would usually be just about to eat when Finn would come through the door.   
"Not sure, Hun. He has work today right?" Carole called over to Bert.   
"Yeah, he should." Her husband answered.   
"Should I go out and look for him?" Kurt asked.   
"Not with this snow..." Burt answered, patting his son on the shoulder.   
"But what if he's stranded? I walk in the snow everyday... Besides, he should be home... What if something's happened?"   
Burt looked at Carole before sighing and looking back at his son. "You'll be careful?"   
"Of course!" Kurt grabbed his long black coat and pulled it over his shoulders. "I'll be back soon." He smiled and went to the door, stepping out and closing it behind him. He pulled the coat around him and attempted to hold onto its warmth. It was extremely windy that day, it had started when they were leaving school, the snow had picked up and the fog and wind had blown in.   
He shivered and set off down the road, placing his gloved hands in his pockets to keep them warm. He regretted grabbing his scarf now.   
He had only gotten to the main Street through the grassy turf that lead to his house, but he couldn't hardly see anything. The snow attacked his eyes, flurrying around him and whipping through his clothes, not giving in. He held himself tighter and continued walking, the wind threatening to knock him into the wall or to the ground. He hoped his brother was OK.   
He was thrown to the wall, or rather a gate. He looked to the side, groaning slightly in pain. The gate was big... He looked up at it and knew it was the gate to the factory. He was getting closer to the book store. He sighed and looked at the letters on the gate. 'BA'. Sighing, he pulled himself together and continued trudging along.   
\------------  
Finn handed his boss a coffee and picked up his own.   
"It's really coming down out there..." He stated, taking a sip of the warm coffee.   
There was a knock on the door, sounding rather urgent.   
"It's a blizzard out there! Who could that be?" His boss mused, walking over to the door. "Hello?"   
"Hi... H-hi... Sorry, I-I'm looking for f-Finn?" A familiar, teeth chattering voice came. Finn made his way over.   
"Dude! What are you doing in the cold?!" Finn asked, noticing his brother.   
"Come in boy." His boss added, stepping to one side. Kurt took a few shaking steps forward and over to Finn.   
"Dude you must be freezing, come on." Finn grabbed a blanket from one of the cupboards and draped it over his brothers shoulders. He sat him down as his teeth chattered and handed him his coffee. "Why are you here?"   
"I-I was wondering where you g-got to... God it's cold out there..." Kurt answered, curling up into the blanket.   
"Take your snowy jacket off." Finn said, helping his brother.   
"You must be Kurt." The boss said and smiled, holding a hand out. Kurt took it shakily. "Finn's told me a lot about you. Guess you really are as nice as he said."   
"Thank you." Kurt chuckled, warming up. "Finn, I told Dad I'd be right back... What should I do?"   
"It's too cold out there, you're free to stay for a while if you want. Finn was going to as well, I was gonna put the TV on and I live just upstairs. I was gonna put out a sleeping bag and a bunch of blankets and pillows down here. I think I have a spare sleeping bag as well."   
"But what about dad? He'll be worried."   
"There's a main phone here, you could call them."   
"We don't have a phone..."  
"Not entirely true. We have the emergency phone." Finn corrected. "I'll give Burt a call."   
\------------  
They sat curled up around the shop floor, the owner was in his house upstairs and had bought down some food for them and had gone to bed. They curled up in the blankets and pillows and sleeping bags.   
"How was school today?" Finn asked, eating some of the pizza that sat near them.   
"Not as bad as yesterday." Kurt nodded a bit. "Hey look." He pointed to the TV.   
"Another one? In a day?" Finn asked, following where Kurt was looking. 

-'and what's your name?'  
'Miss, Rachel Berry.'-  
The girl in the screen answered. She had a wide smile and her eyes glistened with goals. 

"Wow..." Finn smiled. "She's pretty." Kurt laughed. 

-'And how did you find the second golden ticket?'   
'I asked my dad's.'   
'And how did they help?'  
'They get me anything I need, all I have to do is ask. They know I'll be a star one day and they just want to help. I'm an actress you see so when I asked for the chance to be on the screen by winning a golden ticket and the 'grand prize' - which I will win, they couldn't say no.'-  
She smiled once again.

"Wow, seems spoilt to me..." Kurt mumbled.   
"Spoilt but driven." Finn added. Kurt smiled slyly, but Finn wasn't paying attention, he just continued to stare at the screen.   
"Wow pizza is amazing..." Kurt added, taking another bite of the pizza. 

-'and how will you celebrate?'  
'I will give a medley performance for my dad's and our neighbours.'-

The news report switched back to normal TV and Finn finally looked away from the screen.   
"Did I mention how badly I want you to win that ticket?" He smiled.   
"Oh yes of course, just for my benefit right?" Kurt laughed. "Someone has a crush."   
"Hey, she likes music, dancing, acting... If she was a guy I'm sure you'd be snatching her up." Finn nudged his brother.   
"Yeah, right. Too spoilt for my tastes thanks." Kurt smiled. He sneezed.   
"I knew it, you're gonna get ill from being out there in the cold..."  
"I'll be fine, Finn. We should probably go to sleep so we can go home early tomorrow. Bet they're worried..."   
"Hey, don't worry so much. They'll be OK, besides, no school tomorrow and Mr Shue said we can stay here as long as we want. I did a couple extra hours for the last couple weeks at the weekends so."   
Kurt sighed. "Sorry to worry so much. You know what I'm like."   
"I know... Goodnight little bro."   
"Goodnight Finn."  
\------------


	4. Early Present

"Kurt? Kurt." Finn's voice cut through his dreams. He sat up, rubbing his tired eyes.   
"Mmm, what's up?" He noticed where they were, still at Mr Shuester's bookstore instead of home. "Has the blizzard stopped?"   
"Yeah, it's quietened down, but look." Finn pointed to the TV. 

-'the third golden ticket has been found.'-   
On the screen a girl with a blonde ponytail smiled, popping bubblegum.   
'By Brittany Pierce. Brittany, how did you feel finding the ticket?'  
'Uh... Good! I was just doing my training and like, my trainer brought me a chocolate bar and when I opened it I found the ticket.'   
'So were you excited?'  
'Well... At first I thought it was part of the bar. Until Santana my dance trainer told me what it was.'-

"Well she seems... Sweet." Kurt mumbled.   
"Yeah, but that means there's only two tickets left." Finn answered. 

-'How will you celebrate?'  
'I'm gonna set another record for bubblegum. The one I have right now is from two months ago. I think I just forget to get rid of it but I now have records in bubblegum chewing so...'   
'So, with just two tickets left, who will be lucky enough to find the next two golden tickets?'-

The news report switched off.   
"They found them so quickly..." Kurt mumbled after a couple seconds of silence.   
"Don't worry, you'll find one when you get your chocolate bar for your birthday!" Finn smiled. "Come on, I'll phone Burt and let him know we'll be home soon."   
Kurt sat for another moment before getting up and checking if his coat was dry.   
After cleaning up the pillows and blankets and handing them back to Mr Shue, thanking him, they set off back towards home. There was still a small wave of fog in the air but the snow had settled and the air had cleared.   
As usual Kurt stared up at the factory as he walked past, not bothering to stop this time.   
They made it home not long after, shrugging off their coats and letting Carole hug them, having been worried from the night before.   
Kurt had begun sneezing and coughing a few minutes later and so Carole handed him a bowl of cabbage soup. After sitting him down and pulling a blanket over his shoulders she looked to Burt, who walked over.   
"Uh... Kurt. We thought that you should... Open your birthday present early." His dad smiled.   
Kurt grinned as he pulled a chocolate bar from behind his back.   
"Have faith."   
"Thank you..." Kurt smiled and took the bar gently. Before opening it he paused.   
"Kurt, I just want you to know that, even if you don't... Get the ticket. You have the chocolate. And you still have all of us." Carole smiled. Kurt gave a small smile and a slight nod back before slowly opening the packaging.   
He took the packet from the top to reveal...  
Nothing. Just the plain bar of chocolate. No ticket.   
"Oh..." Kurt whispered. "Well. We can still share it." He gave a sad smile.   
"No, son. That's your birthday present." Burt answered, but his son was too head strong. He broke off parts of the chocolate bar and handed a piece to everyone.   
\------------  
Later on that night, after they'd all enjoyed their soup, they sat down to watch TV, and unfortunately another news report of someone finding one of the tickets.   
Burt and Finn shared worried glances before looking to Kurt, who was staring sadly at the TV. 

-'the fourth ticket was found by Noah Puckerman. Noah, tell us how you found the ticket?'   
'Easy. I looked at the distribution times and at what time the bars hit the shelves across the world. And found it by cross-referencing. Simple.'-

The boy sat in front of a TV, playing video games. 

-'And how was the chocolate?'   
'I don't know. I don't like chocolate.'  
'And uh, how are you going to celebrate?'  
'Easy, speed run of Super Mario, followed by a tourney on League of Legends and to top it off a movie marathon.'   
'And there is still one question that remains, who will win the last golden ticket? Only time will tell!'-

"That's enough if that..." Burt said, turning the TV off. "Sorry son." He patted Kurt on the shoulder and went and sat back down.   
"Dad, why aren't you at work?" Kurt asked.   
"Well, they've given me some times off." Burt smiled.   
While it was technically true, he made it seem less bad than it was. Truthfully Burt's hours had been cut in half, which meant less income and more time at home.   
"I'm gonna go upstairs..." Kurt said, nodding and walking over to his climb up to his room.   
"Honey?" Carole asked. The boy turned. "You ok?"   
"Of course." He smiled and went to his room.   
"Poor kid." His grandma said.   
"That's exactly why he didn't get a ticket. Because he's a poor kid." His Grandad answered.   
Kurt sighed, sitting down on his bed. He knew his Grandad was right, but he really thought he had a chance of winning... He had had that feeling since the announcement. The same feeling he had when he looked up at the factory.   
"Kurt?" A voice came, before he'd realised the sky had gone dark and the lights were all off downstairs. Finn stood behind him and he turned in his bed, having curled up on himself and staring at the wall while thinking. "Hey..." His brother slowly pulled something from behind him. "Happy birthday..." He gave a small smile.   
Kurt gave him a look as if to say 'you really didn't have to' before opening the small, terribly wrapped present. It was cold medicine.   
"I know it's not what you would have wanted... But I knew you were getting ill from trying to come find me yesterday, so I went and got it before you woke up this morning." Finn gave one of his signature side smiles.   
"Thank you..." Kurt smiled and gave him a hug.   
"And... Because I got worried about there only being one ticket left..." He pulled another thing from behind his back. A chocolate bar.   
"Finn..." Kurt shook his head slightly, showing his brother that it was too much.   
"I spent my last wages on it. I don't mind, honestly. We open it together, and if we find a ticket... You can go to the factory and see what's drawing you there all the time. And if not... We can share the chocolate. And... And if the last ticket isn't found before tomorrow when i get paid, I'll use them wages to buy as many as I have to to get you into that factory-"  
Before Finn could continue Kurt had jumped up and embraced him in a hug. "Thank you." Kurt said, smiling and on the verge of tears.   
"Ok, let's open it." Finn smiled.   
"Let's be quick with it, then it won't hurt as bad if it isn't there." Kurt suggested, perching on the bed. Finn joined him and they each placed a hand on the packet, pulling at different ends. "Three, two... One."   
The wrapping was ripped off, to reveal again... Nothing. Finn nodded slightly before letting go of the chocolate.  
"God... I was hoping more for your sake than mine that that would be it..." Kurt whispered. He broke the chocolate bar in half and handed Finn half of it. They sat for a few more minutes, eating their chocolate, before Finn made his way back to his own bed. "I'm sorry Kurt." He said, before decending. "Night little bro."


	5. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the severs were down yesterday for editing so I didn't wanna risk this getting removed or something through a glitch so I left it until today to update. 
> 
> We'll be getting to the juicier stuff soon ;P

"Ok, see you later Elliot..." Kurt said, giving his friend a small wave before exiting the school and heading home. Elliot was his one and only friend, he had transfered the month before and even with Kurt warning him that he'd get bullied if he decide to be friends with him, the older kid wouldn't listen. He had taken a week off for personal reasons and he had just come back.   
He lived on the upper side of town which confused Kurt as to why he wanted to be friends with the kid from the 'wrong side if the tracks'. But he was happy Elliot was back, at least they could fight against the bullies together.   
For once he decided not to look up at the factory and just continued past. He'd missed his chance, there was no reason to linger on lost dreams, he had other dreams after all. Broadway... Music... New York.   
Of course it would take a while seen as he wanted to make sure his family were OK.   
He walked through the door and greeted everyone, handing Carole the money he'd made from the clothes. Only 30 dollars but it was better than nothing.   
"Here ya go. For the cabbages." He smiled.   
"I tell you every time Kurt, keep the money." Carole sighed.   
"No way, I told you any dime I make through clothes stuff if money for the family food. Simple. I would much rather help you guys." He smiled and sat down, placing his satchel bag on the floor.   
"You work hard for that money Kurt." Burt called over. "But thanks kid. I promise, once we have more financial stability, you can keep all your money and that's a demand. We appreciate everything, especially the fact that you had to grow up way too quickly and... While it was your choice completely, you decide to give all of your money to us for food." He smiled.   
"Right I will be back soon then, I'll go grab some cabbage from the shop." Carole smiled and grabbed her coat, walking out.   
"Do you guys mind if we turn on the TV? ...just... Wanna check." Kurt asked.   
"Of course." Burt answered, turning the TV on.   
As expected, another news report... Not what was expected though. 

-'the alleged finding of the final golden ticket has been proven to be a fake. Meaning that the last ticket is still out there somewhere. The question remains, who will be the one to find it?- 

Kurt stared at the TV, his mouth slightly open.   
"It's... Still..." He whispered to himself before standing up. "I won't find it..." He looked to his dad.   
"...I don't know what to say Kurt." Burt said, giving a small nod.   
"Oh well... What are the chances of the ticket being in the same city as the factory when they were put out all over the world?" Kurt sighed. "Doesn't matter, I'm gonna go help Carole with the shopping." He gave a sad smile and went to the door as Finn came in.   
"Hey Kurt." He said, letting his brother out as he walked in.   
"Hey."   
He walked down the street, wondering to the shop where Carole would be. He knew the route, down the street, on the corner across from the corner chocolate shop. Simple. Though his heart tugged a little thinking of the chocolate shop... The final ticket...  
No, he wouldn't find one, and even if there was a chance, he had no money. He shook his head and watched the pavement as he walked, his gloved hands in his pockets and his scarf slightly flapping in the breeze. 

And that's when he noticed...   
A small ruffled on the ground, half burried in the snow...  
He leant down and battered away the snow, catching the edge of the note in between his thumb and finger. He stared at it, standing back up.   
Money... And a thought flashed through his head. 'A chocolate bars only 1.00... That leaves 9.00... I could give the rest to the family...' Usually he would second guess himself. But not this time, this time he didn't give it a second thought. It was only one dollar.   
He stepped into the shop, walking over to the counter slowly.   
"Hi... Can I get a fudgemallow delight please?" He asked, looking down at the chocolates.   
"Of course. That'll be one dollar please." The cashier smiled, handing him the chocolate as Kurt handed the note over.   
He opened the packet, staring down at it. 

A shiney reflection hit his eyes, and he stared for a moment, his heart seeming to stop in his chest and shrivel up before giving him a burst of realisation and shock, mixed with excitement and confusion.

"Is that? It is! A golden ticket! This boys found a golden ticket!" The cashier laughing. "In my shop! A golden ticket!"   
Kurt smiled, pulling the ticket out of the packet and staring at it.   
"How much do you want? Think about it, I'll give you anything." A woman asked from behind, gripping his shoulder. "You could buy some food and clothes..."   
"Leave him alone." The cashier said sternly. "Here's your change. And you don't stop for anyone, you run and you don't let anyone take it from you." He smiled and Kurt smiled back.   
He left, rushing out. He heard Carole from across the street.   
"Kurt? What are you doing?"   
Without coherence he wasn't too sure what she got from his answer other than 'I got it! Golden! Ticket! I found it!' In a mumble of excited words, his voice going higher as he ran for home. Carole not far behind.   
"Calm down kid!" Burt called as Kurt cane running in, throwing his jacket down and rushing around excitedly as Carole came through the door and stared, bewildered as she put the shopping down.   
Everyone stared at him as he giggled excitedly, attempting to contain himself while also catching his breathe.   
"Look! Look!" He almost screamed, holding the ticket forward infront of everyone. "I found it! I found the ticket!" His grin was so wide it looked painful as they stared between the ticket and him.   
"You... You found it? You found it!" Finn answers excitedly, jumping up and embracing the smaller in a bear hug. "I can't believe it!"   
"What does it say?" Burt asked, rushing over.   
"Dear lucky winners, you have managed to find one of the five golden tickets. That means I welcome you to come to the factory, Saturday, the 20th of October at 2pm. I look forward to meeting the five of you, and invite you in to my factory for a special tour. And one of you will win a second prize, bigger than your most important dreams. I look forward to it, B Anderson~" Kurt hummed excitedly, jumping up and down. "I can't believe it! Wait... That's tomorrow!" He grinned before letting his smile drop.   
"What's wrong?" Burt asked.   
"...I can't go."  
"Why not?"   
"Some woman offered me as much money as I want for the ticket. I bet there are other people out there willing to pay as much as they want. We need the money." He turned on the spot, looking at everyone who were all in a circle around him.   
"Kurt..." Finn spoke. He turned to the taller. "Money is common, seriously it's everywhere. This family has never based it's standing in this world on money. We also havn't let it defy big decisions like this. This is huge, and it's also once in a lifetime... Seriously, you need to do this. We will all be fine and you know it. We survive as always." He stepped closer and placed a hand on Kurt shoulder. "You need to do this. For YOU. And I know that's not something you're used to, but we will be fine. You're too young to be worrying about this stuff. And I know we're in the same year and everything but... I'm almost a year older than you, and you're the one who's had to grow up quicker than any other kid. You have EARNED this. You deserve this. And I'm not letting you give this opportunity up." He gave his brother his signature side smile.   
Kurt smiled back before hugging his brother. "I love you. I love all you guys." He looked at everyone. "And if you are all sure... Then yes. I'll go!" He smiled happily and gave a light chuckle with tears in his eyes as everyone cheered and hugged him. 

He would be going to the factory after all...


	6. Through the gate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, been struggling with a few things recently.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy :)
> 
> I know it's a smaller part but I should have the next one up really soon anyway

The big day had finally come.   
Kurt stood, barely able to keep himself from shaking with excitement. His brother stood next to him, being the one family member that they were allowed to bring.   
"Sorta freaking out..." He whispered to the taller boy.   
"Don't worry, I'm sure the gates will open soon."   
"That's what I'm worried about..."   
But there wasn't an answer as Kurt realised his brother was distracted, looking over at the girl he remembered as Rachel. He rolled his eyes and stared forward to the gates once again.   
They all stood in a long line, he was the only one questioning why everyone else was standing back without any guards or police. Why the rest of the public weren't smushing them against the fence or offering to buy tickets. He gave a heavy breath and closed his eyes for a moment, finding it the best way to calm down. He turned and smiled to his family, and Elliot who stood with them. He got a small wave from Carole and a proud smile from his dad. Along with Elliot sticking his tongue out. He copied the motion and turned back to the gate.   
"You look nervous." The blonde girl next to him whispered. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her eyes held a certain vacancy. He gave her a slight smile. She seemed really innocent in person.   
"Terrified." He whispered back. She smiled at him, eyes beaming. Well, perhaps he could make some friends through this? The girl certainly seemed nice as she held out a fist.   
"I'm Brittany." She smiled. He fist bumped her.   
"Kurt." He gave a slight chuckle before the girls friend pulled her back.   
"Brittany don't talk to... The strange." The other girl spoke. She looked latina and had long black hair and was clad in a tight pink dress.   
Brittany waiting until the other girl had turned her attention away. "Don't mind Santana. Here. We should be friends." She smiled again and handed Kurt a small slip of paper. He took it and looked at it, seeing what seemed to be the girls number written in messy crayon. He smiled.   
"Sure, I'd like that." He turned his attention back to his brother as Finn nudged him.   
"Dude she just looked at me." He whispered.   
"Who?"   
"That Rachel girl." Finn smiled.   
"Ooo, score." Kurt answered sarcastically.   
"I know when you get nervous you get all snooty and sarcastic so I'll ignore that." His brother smirked.   
"Oh please, I'm like that anyway..." Kurt stared forward now.   
And that's when the gates creaked. He held his breathe and stared forward as the gates opened slightly before stopping.   
Suddenly a voice called over what appeared to be an inside megaphone on the wall. 'Oh... Don't worry! That always happens...'   
Kurt felt himself smile at the voice. Something about it made him want to giggle like a child. It was warm and inviting but also had a hint of 'everything's fine dont worry' along with a bit of sheepishness.   
'I got it... I got it! Come on in!' The voice came back.   
The gate continued to open all the way and everyone walked through to the inside, the gate closing behind them to keep the rest of the public out.   
They all wondered up to the front of the factory, and Kurt stared up at the massive building. "Wow..." He whispered. It was even more impressive and even more daunting and even more mysterious up close.   
"I know right." Came a new voice from behind. Kurt spun round as everyone else didn't really think about it, expecting it to be one of the other people. But when Kurt turned he met the gaze of an older boy. Dark coffee coloured eyes with flecks of green running through them mysteriously. Deep dark hair gelled back and neat, and the most endearing of smiles the boy had ever seen. His skin was a light tanned colour and while his eyebrows were thick they perfectly matches his face and made him look almost... Adorable.   
The boy realised he had been staring and looked away and down, feeling the new person smile slightly and chuckle at the boys reaction. That's when everyone else began to turn around.   
"Well hi there." The new guy said, looking around at everyone before looking back to Kurt, lingering slightly before holding out his hand towards the first kid, the kid in the wheelchair that the camera crews hadn't actually shown in a wheelchair. "My names Blaine." He smiled widely, shaking everyone's hand in turn and getting a name from everyone as they all pushed in front of Kurt to get to shake this guys hand first. Whoever he was he was clearly someone of power at the factory. Though he was young so... Couldn't be the owner. Finally he got to Kurt and the smaller boy could swear he felt a reassuring squeeze in his shaking palm from the slightly smaller boy.   
"Excuse me but when are we going to meet Mr. Anderson?" Rachel asked, folding her arms.   
The new boy chuckled and Kurt knew why. He could tell.   
"He is Mr. Anderson..." He breathed, finally making himself drag his eyes away from the other boy.   
"Knew you'd catch on."   
And for a slight second Kurt wondered if he'd seen a wink come his direction from the other boy.   
"Yes I'm Blaine Anderson. I own this factory." He smiled.   
The rest of the group looked at him, he certainly didn't look old enough to own a factory to himself...   
He wore a long purple jacket that stopped at his knees, a simple black undershirt and a red bowtie. From underneath Kurt noticed red Capri trousers and purple socks stuck out from his black dress shoes. He did look young, but had tiny wrinkles next to his beautifully endearing eyes.   
Kurt felt his breath hitch slightly as the conversation continued.   
"Actually I'm 27. I started this factory when I was only 5. Long story. Either way, welcome!" He smiled widely. There was something in his tone, like he was cluelessly innocent but Kurt knew that wasn't the case.   
Finally they began to head through the doors and Kurt decided to snap out of it and pay attention.   
He was the last through the doors and they closed behind, leaving everyone in the dark.


End file.
